User blog:Nmtan/How to get pure dragon
Pure Dragon & Related Things *The Pure Dragon looks similar to a Unicorn because the Unicorn is known as a symbol of purity. *Pure Habitat costs 2,5M and require level 18. If you get Pure Dragon from Deus Daily Bonus, you need to get to level 18 to use it. *You can get a pure dragon by breeding 2 Legend Dragons, and Legendary Habitat is now (updated) require level 24, which makes buying Pure Habitat at level 18 is pointless. * Generation V has a decent gold rate 60/40 (same as ) *Pure Dragon is Dificulty 2, which means the best chance is 44%, as the total rate between 230-299 Possible Combinations You can breed any two of Legend Dragons to get Pure Dragon. There are 2 cases: *If they are same Legend Dragon (Ex: Legendary + Legendary, Wind + Wind...), you can get: #That same dragon #Pure Dragon #Other dragons: elementals, hybrids, rare hybrids (wildcard effect is activated) Note: #1 is most likely to get *If they are different Legend Dragons (Ex: Legendary + Wind, Mirror + Crystal...), you can get: #Random dragons: elementals, hybrids, rare hybrids (wildcard effect is activated) #Pure Dragon #Any of Legend Dragons (Legendary, Crystal, Mirror, Wind) Note: #1 is most likely to get The difference between two cases is the percent of its result. In same-legend case, it is most likely to get another Legend Dragon same as parent. Whereas in the different-legend case, it is most likely to get a random dragon. I will explain pros and cons of both types *In the same-legend combinations, you nearly always get 48 hours everytime you breed, that means, if you fail (non Pure Dragon), you have to wait 48 hours for the next try. *In the different-legend combinations, you have a high chance of getting random dragon (non Pure Dragon), but if you fail, you will know (it's obvious not 48 hours), and you will have to wait around 12 hours (depends on the result dragon) for the next try. If it is a 48 hours breeding, you will probably get a Pure Dragon rather than Legend Dragon (from my personal experience). *So in a long run, I find that the different-dragon is more efficient, time-saving, visual (you know what you get). Anyway, it's up to you. Because I really don't know the real chances of both to compare Increase Probability In either way I have shown above, there is a good way to improve the chance for the Dificulty 2 dragons, as well as the Pure Dragon. It's just like my recent blogs, you have to probable level for the aim total rate. For Pure Dragon that is 230-299. These are combinations that give you best chance for Pure Dragon NOTE: *Both tables are incomparable to each other, because their breeding system is different. But you can compare whatever in a same table. *The chance is not the real chance of Pure Dragon, it is the chance of group dificulty 2. Say there is X dragon in the group, so the chance of Pure Dragon will be 44% / X or lower *X is actually can be counted, if you check the page Dificulty 2, there is total 25 dragons. So the chance of getting Pure Dragon is 44% / 25 = 1.76% Summary *It is up to you to choose which way of combination (same-legend or different-legend). I've explained the pros and cons of each way *Use as lowest level as possible (level 4), it will give you highest chance *The actual percent for Pure Dragon is really low! So keep trying until success. *About me, I got 2 Pure Dragon, one by using different-legend breeding, and succeed at 3rd try, the other one I got from daily shuffle xD. And I think we only need 2 pure to continously making pure elementals (1 for breeding tree, 1 for breeding mountain) *Good luck at breeding Pure Dragons!!! And please give me feedback by comment below Category:Blog posts Category:Game Guides